hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Scythia
Scythia (サイフィア, Saifia) is one of Ketsume's puppets, being the first one he made before being abandoned by him. Previously, she was a 17-years old human girl who died because of Red Plague. Appearance As a puppet (Currently) Scythia has the appearance of a teenager with fair complexion, pink eyes with long eyelashes and dark magenta hair tied in a pair of shoulder-length spiky pigtails. A notable feature she acquired after being left behind by Ketsume is that there are cracks under both her eyes, resembling running mascara or black tears. Due to her old-fashioned and "inefficient" body model and structures, being the first puppet to be created around 13 years ago, she can sometimes move in a rather robotic way and make creaking or cracking sounds while moving; even so, she has never had any difficulties doing anything. She wears a white shirt with bright pink sleeves that cover only her shoulders, also bright pink shorts and pink shoes with white socks. As a human (Previously) When she was a human, Scythia's appearance had slight changes. Her long hair was let down, and she usually wore a flower on it. She also wore a simple plain white dress with straps and sandals. Personality As a puppet (Currently) Right after she was created, Scythia had a very happy, jovial, boisterous and fun-loving personality. She was "in love" with Ketsume's eyes and admired him as her "beloved Master", to the point where she was often possessive and clingy of him. Her greatest joy was being with Ketsume, often laughing mirthfully, playing and teasing him. Sadly, her feelings were unrequited, and he merely saw her as an annoying, defective and primitive sketch of what a real puppet should be like. She was also extremely trusting of Ketsume, willing to wait a long time in hopes for him to come back, and was deeply depressed once discovering he had left her forever. After being abandoned, Scythia grew bitter of the world and swore vengeance on Ketsume for leaving her to die. Contrasting to her previous relation with him, she started loathing him more than anything, and wished to kill him and his puppets, her justification for the latter being that he chose them instead of her, and he should experience losing everything just like she did. She often shows signs of being unhinged and paranoid, suffering from mood swings and behaving in an inadequate way, such as bursting in laughter suddenly and/or exploding in anger. Apart from hating Ketsume, she also has a lot of self-hate and a side of her blames herself for not being good enough for him. Her hatred makes her blind and ruthless, making her extremely selfish and willing to eliminate anything and anyone standing on her way in cold blood. She also normally shows sadism, smiling and being childish despite being aware of all her actions. Scythia became very intelligent and mature after her abandonment, being able to master Nen and create her own ability without help; she also is quite knowledgeable on this subject and knows about conditions, limitations, risk, post-mortem Nen, etc. After Fuyuki befriended her, Scythia's personality changed drastically. She demonstrated regret for her actions and decide to give up on her revenge plan, and despite not being able to ever forget Ketsume, she decided to ignore him. Even knowing that Fuyuki would never abandon her, Scythia is constantly plagued by fear of being left alone, even "overreacting" about it; her past also brings her guilt, and she has a hard time trying to stop thinking about it, so she tries to distract herself to keep the bad feelings away. She is quick to blame herself if anything happens, and even if it is clearly not her fault, she seems to genuinely believe she is the culprit. As Scythia spent her whole life in isolation, she doesn't know about most human things and is curious about them. As a human (Previously) When she was a human, Scythia had a very carefree personality. With strangers she showed a calm and polite demeanor, and would often go out of her way to help others and make new friends. She was also rather childish and cared about her family more than anything in the world, and showed a excited and playful side with them. After she contracted the Red Plague, however, she quickly became depressed and lost most of her will to live. Background Scythia's family as a human was composed of her, both of her parents, and her older sister Stephanie. Her parents were really neglectful of their children, though, and barely spent money to provide them with education and proper health, instead spending everything on parties and alcohol. Because of this, from a young age, Scythia and Stephanie looked out for each other and became very close. When she was 17, Scythia contracted the Red Plague and became bedridden. Some time later, she died of the disease, and Stephanie threatened her parents to give her money to do a honorable funeral for her younger sister. As of now, all of Scythia's relatives are deceased. She has subtle memories from her last moments, and had gotten to the Third Stage of the disease before her death. After the news of her death got to Ketsume, he was curious, and at night, invaded the cemetery and stole her body from her grave. He then built a mannequin body for her and put her eyes there, making her the first puppet he made. With her cheerful persona, she instantly got attached to him and wanted to be playing with him all the time; however, Ketsume was unsatisfied with the final result, seeing Scythia as an imperfect model, and this summed up with her clingy and "obnoxious" behavior of constantly interrupting him and never leaving him alone to work or think, he started to despise her. Fed up with Scythia, one day Ketsume decided to get rid of her. While he was sketching and taking notes of how the "perfect puppet model" would be like, Scythia approached him and asked him to play a game. Ketsume agreed, and took her to the woods; there he said they would play hide and seek, and Scythia needed to stand still on the train tracks and count until 10 thousand, and she could not look around or move, as that was cheating. Being naive and trusting Ketsume too much, Scythia agreed and started counting. When evening came, Scythia was still trying to count until 10 thousand, when suddenly, she heard a train coming from behind her. Due to pure survival instinct, she jumped out of the way before she could be hit, and started panicking on the side of the tracks while wondering why would Ketsume leave her there knowing she would have died. Not wanting to blame him or give up on their relationship, Scythia decided to find him. She eventually found an empty road and started walking alongside it, until a van approached her, and a man asked her to come in, saying it was too dangerous for a girl like her to walk alone at night next to the woods. However, as soon as she came inside, they "attacked her" (which could have been a rape attempt), and she was forced to jump out of the moving car and run into the woods, where she spend the night crying. Scythia kept trying to find Ketsume, but when she finally found his house, she discovered he had moved out, and realized that he had really abandoned her. Filled with an uncontrollable rage, she came inside the house and started destroying everything; once she saw a mirror and stared at herself and the mess behind her, all her anger and sadness took control and she started smashing her head against the mirror until it broke, cracking her face underneath the eyes. She then fell to the ground and started to cry, but then took sight of a book about Nen on the floor, and started to read it. Deciding to learn Nen and become strong to then get her revenge, Scythia left the house and took the book with her. For the next 13 years, she kept training and creating abilities nonstop, all while formulating her vengeance plan. Powers & Abilities Nen Being a puppet, it was harder for Scythia to finally master Nen, but in 13 years she managed to do so and also create many abilities. During her years of training, she choose not to waste her time trying to learn other Nen types, and simply focused on her own type, Conjuration. She is very knowledgeable about Nen and uses this and her intelligence on her advance when fighting. Pink Scythe (裁きの鎌, Scythe of Judgement) Type: Conjuration This ability allows Scythia to summon a scythe with a pink handle and a light pink, sharp blade. It is very useful in combat, being able to tear through flesh as though it was paper and damage objects easily. It is her primary ability. White Bow (中和の矢印, Arrows of Neutralizing) Type: Conjuration Scythia summons a white, almost transparent bow with five arrows of the same color. If the arrows hit a person, this person will be instantly forced in a state of Zetsu until the arrow disappears. The arrows themselves cannot kill, but if a non-user is hit by them, they can die or be crippled, as their aura nodes are forcibly opened so that they can be put on Zetsu. After they're shot, the arrows can last up to one hour before disappearing; even if someone is shot with more than 1 arrow, the time will still be the same and all the arrows will disappear at the same time the first arrow does, even if they haven't been there for 1 hour yet. Scythia is the only one able to pick them up or take them off objects after they hit something, which makes them puff into smoke and disappear. This ability also has a cooldown, to keep Scythia from simply using it again after all the arrows are over, which would make her virtually impossible to defeat; every arrow shot represents 5 minutes before the bow and the arrows can be summoned again after they are dispelled. Basically, if Scythia shoots one arrow and then dispels the ability, she has to wait 5 minutes before being able to summon it again; meanwhile, if she uses all her arrows she has to wait 25 minutes before being able to use it again. Green Grenades (怒りの手榴弾, Grenades of Rage) Type: Conjuration Scythia can summon dark green grenades about the size of her hand. She placed a condition that says that she can only summon another one after the current one she has explodes. Once the pin is removed, she can control when the grenade will explode, having 5 minutes to make a decision before it explodes by itself. Despite their explosion not being large, if used correctly, the grenades can highly damage people or objects. Black Bomb (立証の爆弾, Bomb of Vindication) Type: Conjuration Considered by Scythia as her "masterpiece", this weapon was the major part of her vengeance plan. It looks like a medium-sized black bomb with a timer attached to it. The bomb is highly resistant to all kinds of damage, as Scythia originally projected it to be "impossible to destroy"; it is not indestructible, as being able to conjure an object that can't be destroyed is overly supernatural and beyond capacity, and thus, impossible for a Conjurer, but it still is extremely hard to be destroyed. Apart from the bomb, Scythia also conjures a small remote control when using this ability. The control can only be used by her, and it is where she is able to set the time for the bomb to explode, activate and deactivate it. One of the conditions of this ability is that the more time it takes to explode, the bigger the explosion will be, with the maximum time able to be set being 4 hours. For example, an explosion that takes 2 hours will be a lot larger than one that takes 15 minutes. Quotes Trivia * Scythia's name comes from "scythe", which happens to be her primary Nen ability. * Scythia is highly based off Spinel, a character from the Steven Universe movie. Ms Writing Gurl (Anna) doesn't know anything about SU, but loves Spinel a lot. **Both Scythia and Spinel were abandoned by their creators, who had gotten tired of them and decided to seek new heights; **Both of them used to be childish and cheerful, but after being left behind, became insane and full of rage and decided to get revenge; **Both of them have scythes and pink motifs; **Both of them share the same voice actress * During the time she spent learning Nen, Scythia always made sure to stay secluded and avoided any kind of contact with civilization, and thus, doesn't know anything about human life. * Scythia's sense of humor changed after her abandonment by Ketsume; in the past, mirroring her childish persona, she used to make many silly jokes, but after experiencing a bad thing for the first time, her humor naturally and gradually turned into a more cruel and dark one.